Like You two make me feel
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: In first season Tala falls for Bryan who seems to be the only one who cares about him. Then, in third season, he falls for Kai, who is back in team. Which one he chooses? Not ready yet! But someday it will be.


Make the wrong things right

(Brian/Kai X Tala)

_It's not right! It's NOT RIGHT! They can't do this to me! _Tala screamed inside his head, in his deep thoughts.

_They can't! Kai isn't any better then me! It's only because of Black Dranzer! That's only reason, that why he is better then me… But, I, too, could control that damned bird! It's not THAT special!_

"It's NOT that special!" he screamed, now with very loud voice. He shook his head and sat to bed. One, single tear drop on his cheek. He didn't hear a knocking sound on his door. That person, who knocked, looked inside. He saw what was happening. Tala, just sitting in the dark, crying. That wasn't like him. He never cried.

_Really, I have to say that I usually don't cry, but, hey, I almost killed that kid, Ray or whatever his name is, but just think, I almost killed him and that's good reason to cry! But Tala, he doesn't have reason to cry, really, then why is he crying? _Brian thought and stood on the woody door.

He heard what Tala said next: "It's not right that Kai is better than me! I'm the leader of this group!"

_So, that's the reason, why his mad… He's jealous. Should I go to him and say: "Hey, it's alright, he's not going to be here long" Or if I say so, would I sound like a heartless bastard, and I'm not saying that I wouldn't be little bit heartless, but still… I'm not good with these things… God damn it, even Spencer and Ian are better with emotions then me! Really, what should I do!_

"What are you doing?"

Brian turned to Spencer, 17 years old boy who was really tall and all…

"Wha— Nothing!" Brian said and stared at tall blonde.

_Okay, for Heaven's sake say it! Say, that Tala needs emotional help… I CAN'T tell it! I hate myself so much right now!_

Spencer didn't say anything and he leaved without a word. Brian took steady breathe and step to Tala's room.

"Do you need help, Tala?" he said and looked to redheads kind of spiky hair.

_Man, I'm going to screw this up! I really hate myself!_

"Yeah I guess, what for?" Tala said, but he didn't look into Brian's face, not at all.

"Um… For nothing? Okay, okay, I'm just worried, that's all! Laugh if you want!" Brian screamed and now Tala stared at him and thought:

_Gosh… Brian's never like that… Is everybody around here emotionally sick or something? But, it's nice that somebody cares… Mom and Dad didn't, so it's nice that somebody likes me… _

"Thanks", Tala said and smiled. He was sure that he haven't smiled that kindly for years. His eyes had kind twinkle and his smile just got deeper.

"Really, thank you, but do you know, you're never like that. What chanced you?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Brian said and took a deep breath.

_Maybe I'm not going to screw this up! Yes! But, the worst is still ahead… _

Tala looked to Brian's eyes and he stared back. Tala's eyes were ice blue, but now they had a gentle look. He actually smiled and Brian had to smile back.

"Why do I feel like I haven't been smiling for ages..?" Brian ask quietly from himself and stared at Tala's white-orange shirt with a long collar and night-blue pullover under it. It was good-looking when Tala was wearing it… Suddenly, Tala lean to Brian's chest and listened quietly heartbeat of this young boy. He closed his eyes and listened. When Brian was about to say something, Tala put his finger to Brian's lips and wanted him to be quiet. He was.

_Why is Tala doing that? Not that it would be bad, but he's never like that… Maybe he has something under his though shell… Well, why not…_

For some reason, reason that both of them didn't know, Brian entwined his hands around Tala. They were like that whew minutes until they fell asleep.

After many sleepy hours, they woke up. They were entwined to each other. Tala opened his left eye. At first he saw only foggy shadows, but then picture got sharper. Next to him was sleeping, kind of cutely, Brian, whose breathe was quiet and smooth. Tala smiled and closed his eyes again. When he woke up, Brian wasn't there anymore.

Two years later, he was there again. Kai Hiwatari. But now things were different. Totally. Tala had to admit it. He loved that damn rich, loveable, handsome brat.

When did it happened?

He didn't know, but he was sure that it was not so long ago when… He had taken his first bit of alcohol and got himself really drunk. So drunk that he couldn't stand on his own feet! But that was only thing that Tala could remember from that night. Except that… Someone whit a black jacket and blue hair had carried him home and when he woke up, he had a major hang-over that cost many painful hours in bed.

That wasn't a pleasant memory. Not at all.

Kai stared to Tala's dreamy face.

"What's up with you?" he asked and he could see how that spicy red-head almost jumped off from his flesh.

"You're more nervous then last time when we saw. What has happened?"

"I – Nothing! Nothing!" red-head yelled and waved the air with his hands.

4


End file.
